


The Suthay Chronicles Character Sheet: Ts'razzi Khijhaan

by Vicsvinny



Series: The Suthay Chronicles [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsvinny/pseuds/Vicsvinny
Summary: The first posting of my 'first time' fanfic which takes place within the Elder Scrolls universe. More importantly it occurs around the same time as the events of the 5th installment in the series. 'Skyrim'I don't expect the reader to be fully immersed in the lore of the universe. And I hope the bios given will explain most if not all your questions about the characters.All you need to know is that The Elder Scrolls is a fantasy setting.And Khajiit are sentient anthropomorphic cats who are often labeled as a 'Beast Race' due to their feline appearance, mannerisms and oft-misconceived motives or understandings.I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I did making it!
Series: The Suthay Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817335





	The Suthay Chronicles Character Sheet: Ts'razzi Khijhaan

**Ts'razzi Khijhaan**

Race: Khajiit

Breed: Suthay

Gender: Female

Birthdate: 4 Era 176 - 14th of First Seed - Elsweyr - City of Dune

Age: 25

Height: 5’7”

Weight: 112lbs

Fur: Light grey with tiger-stripe patterns running the length of her body

Eye Colour: Light blue

Hair:Black

Class Type: Archer/Rogue

Birth Sign: Thief

Additional Facts

-Refers to herself as ‘Taz.’ Only on formal occasions would she use her full name

-She is fluent in Ta’agra and Tamrielic, though she does speak in an accent

-She alternates between third and first person at times

-She might possess a small drinking problem

-Like most Khajiit, she has a sweet-tooth and loves various sweets and candies

-Her closest and only true friend is a Dunmer named Mirian Kerillia Dres

-Her favourite colour is Blue

-She loves salmon, often becoming her 'preferred dish' at Dinner. (Or Breakfast)

**Background**

Born in the capital of Dune to two other Suthay, Taz grew up surrounded by her people’s culture, and as such was influenced by it.  
Her Father ‘Timanan’ or ‘Red Tail’ is a retired adventurer who settled down with Taz’s mother ‘M’rissi’ after Timanan woke up after a hard night of drunken revelry in the nearby Temple, where he was then being treated by M’rissi for liver failure.  
The two later got engaged, settled down on a farm outside of town, and had Taz.  
Taz’s father had spent most of his life traveling Tamriel, and had many stories to tell.  
Indeed, one of young Taz’s favourite pastimes was listening to her father’s many stories.  
Of the adventures he had fighting Draugr in Skyrim, Minotaurs in Cyrodiil, and Cliffracers in Morrowind, he had lived an eventful and thrilling life.  
Taz always held a great respect for her father, and always wanted to grow up to be an Adventurer, and follow in her father's footsteps.  
Despite her parents’ repeated attempts to talk her out of it, Taz always remained adamant that this was what she wanted to do with her life.  
On her 16th birthday, she got her first archery set.  
She immediately took to it, practicing day after day, and her aim became impressive as a result.  
She even trained under a monk at a nearby temple in hand-to-hand combat, and how to best utilize her claws in battle.  
In her early 20’s, she hugged her family and said her ‘Farewells’ then left for Cyrodiil. Promising to return once she’s made a name for herself.  
Prior to this, Taz had little idea on how different Cyrodiil was from Elsweyr.  
She met with a few Humans and Elves beforehand, however once she crossed the borders and entered the cities, she was subject to repeated attempts at racism and stereotypes.  
However, she quickly learnt to not let it bother her as much, and to simply keep moving forward. It still bothers her, however she is capable of suppressing her emotions when subject to the hate.  
Over the course of 5 years, she’s worked primarily as a mercenary, working as a Caravan Guard and a Bounty Hunter.  
She was even in contact with the Thieves Guild at one point.  
Though she never really left Cyrodiil since she arrived, she had taken a few steps back into northern Elsweyr for an assignment. Otherwise, she remained in the imperial Province.  
She has always wanted to visit High Rock

Taz leans highly in favour of the Cyrodilic Empire.  
She has developed a deep respect for the Empire, after she’s read up on its history and how it lost the Great War. She believes that a reunited Empire will be the best option for a better Tamriel.  
On the other-end, she has no love for the Thalmor.  
Nearly every encounter she’s had with the Thalmor has been a negative one.  
Indeed, she is not a big fan of Altmer either, seeing them as pompous assholes and are generally more condescending of her than most humans she’s met.

**Taz and Magic**

Taz possesses a small pool of magicka, and while she theoretically could use magic, it would only truly be in small amounts, and she’s never really bothered to do anything about it. Much to her mother's chagrin.  
That is not to say she hasn’t been through a ‘wizard phase’ when she was younger.  
On the 1st of Morning Star, the New Life Festival would occur across all of Tamriel to celebrate the new year.  
And every Festival, Taz would use what small allowance she had to purchase an enchanted staff from the Mages Guild.  
Normally it was only a Staff of Magelight, as the Mages would not give a young Kitten a staff of flame or summon Daedra.  
Taz would love to hold the staff and imagine herself as a wizard, and she even had a fake wizards beard, like the mages in stories always had.  
However, by her mid-teens, she outgrew this phase and fell more towards her bow and arrow gifted on her 16th birthday.  
That is not to say that later on in her life she wouldn’t decide to get lessons about magic.

**Taz and Racism**

Being Khajiit, Taz is subject to discrimination wherever she goes. To many, Khajiit are little more than cats.  
Popular taunts and slurs include calling her rude names such as ‘Fleabag’ or ‘pussycat’, and a more direct approach is by either yanking on her ears or stepping on her tail.  
Over the years living among Humanity and Mer, Taz has learnt to ignore much of what people think and say about her.  
She’s different from everyone else, and while she can be angered to the point that she lashes out with fangs and claws at someone, she tries hard to suppress that instinct. It has gotten  
her in trouble with the law a few times.

**Taz and Romance**

Taz is a virgin. The idea of romance and intimacy would be a relatively new concept to her.  
Despite the fact that every year, she goes through a ‘HEAT’ cycle, she has never once engaged in procreative activities.  
Though a less-known fact of the Khajiit species, many if not most females would undergo a period of time (normally 5 days) a year, in which they would be ‘ripe for breeding’ and will actively seek out a partner to mate with. However it is a lesser-known fact and many Men and Mer are oblivious to this tidbit.  
This is due to the Khajiit as a species actively attempting to suppress this ‘carnal instinct’ as it can be socially degrading and also it encourages a degree of population control.  
She has also expressed a disinterest in developing a romantic relationship with anyone up to this point. Andi so ften very shy and reserved on the matter when it is brought up.

**Taz and Crime**

Taz has mixed feelings on committing illegal activities.  
She comes from a family who respected the law, however as she ventured out into the world and met the many assholes who inhabited it, she deemed it morally correct to maybe.. Take a loaf of bread from the same people who refused to speak with her because she has a tail and fur.  
But she is conflicted on it even then. And most likely won’t condone criminal acts at all really. Unless... maybe if the bastard had it coming.  
However she was in contact with the Imperial City Thieves Guild at one point, but she has yet to shed any light on what exactly she did with them.

**Taz and her Physique**

Being a simple Suthay, she isn’t the largest or brawniest of the Khajiit race. Indeed, she isn’t even Suthay-Raht like her father.  
She is of a slightly shorter height and thinner build than most Humans and Elves she comes across.  
In fact, Mirian on her own stands at least a head higher than Taz at all times.  
However, Taz makes up for this lack of brawn with her speed, reflexes, marksmanship and the sheer fact that, to the eyes of Men and Mer, she is akin to a Feline Predator.  
It is no exaggeration to state that she has gotten out of a few rough spots simply by spiking her claws, baring fangs and growling menacingly.  
Though most people claim that Khajiit can be threatening because of what they call the ‘Eye of Fear’  
In a straight fist-fight or possibly even sword-fight, a Khajiit who is well-versed in melee, with or without a weapon can be a formidable opponent.  
It could also be argued that a Khajiit can never truly be unarmed, due to their claws.  
Being a small and agile Suthay, Taz can be extraordinarily hard to hit or contain. And she is aware of her small-stature, and uses it to her advantage.

**Taz and Water**

It is a known fact that most Khajiit tend to have a certain dislike of water.  
While Men and Mer joke that this is due to their feline persona, which in some cases is the truth, to most Khajiit, it is merely an annoyance to deal with wet fur.  
Taz is one such Khajiit. She dislikes getting wet if she can help it, and will easily be put into a foul mood if she is caught or, Gods-forbid STUCK out in the rain.  
She also can’t swim. Having never bothered or had the need to learn it in the past.

Although she doesn’t have a problem with taking baths or showers.  
She takes great pride in keeping herself clean and ‘soft-furred” as she would call it.  
Her taking a bath would be the only time she would actually want to be around water at all.

**Her Personality**

Taz is a good kitty trying to make the best of what she is left with.  
She believes in fairness. A deed for a deed. If she does a job, she expects to be paid with what was originally agreed upon.  
She is not easily triggered naturally, but can get quite angry and vicious at that, to the point where she will spike her claws and bare fangs.  
She can growl and hiss like a mountain lion when she is properly pissed off, and will give several indications on how her mood currently is. (Tail, Ears, Fangs, Etc.)

But she has a good and sweet side to her.  
She can be very close to those she calls friends. Most notably with Mirian, who claims that at times, she can act just like a housecat; as when the two had been alone in the past, Taz had shown a love for being scratched or ‘pet’. Mirian also claims that Taz has purred for her a few times.

**Taz and Skooma**

“Because all Khajiit like Skooma right?”

Taz has never had skooma before.  
She has enough sense and knowledge to know what skooma does to you, and how addictive it is.  
For a Khajiit, she has a decent chance of staving off permanent addiction if she were to take small doses, but she intends to play it safe.

That is not to say that she doesn’t take Moon Sugar.  
Khajiit in Elsweyr literally eat Moon Sugar as one would apply spices or salt on food.  
To Khajiit, consuming Moon Sugar is as much a cultural significance, as much as a religious practice.  
Khajiit are rather immune (to a certain degree) from the addictive effects of Moon Sugar, not that it doesn’t give them ‘Hallucinogenic reactions’ when taking in heavy doses however.  
Taz consumes moon Sugar in small doses on her foods, as a type of spice to sweeten her meal. That is if she can actually procure some however, as Moon Sugar has a certain ‘legal issue’ to it outside of Elsweyr.

**Taz and Religion**

Taz is not overly religious.

As stated above, she doesn’t necessarily consume Moon Sugar as a religious practice, but rather because she has grown accustomed to the taste and ‘euphoria’ that she enjoys having a few bits of ‘spice’ every now and then.  
She does at times refer to the Khajiiti Pantheon as the ‘Gods she would choose to bother with her needs’  
She has little interest in devoting herself to a chosen deity, and less so for the philosophical matters of the Imperial Cult and their Former 9, now 8 Divines.  
She also, at no point in her life has ever considered bowing before Talos.


End file.
